Špatnosti
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /S/ Regulus se jen dívá. A jeho život se rozpadá den za dnem.


**Originál: **Going Wrong

**Autor:** Juxian Tang

**Odkaz:** juxian**(**.**)**slashcity**(**.**)**net/regulus**(**.**)**html (Závorky kolem teček vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Překlad:** Sinam Llumi

**Varování:** vulgární výrazy, chan, incest, rimming

* * *

**ŠPATNOSTI**

Regulus se dívá. Nemá totiž moc na výběr. Buď tohle, nebo se schovávat ve svém pokoji, rozhazovat kolem sebe tuny tišících kouzel – protože _oni_ se s tišícími kouzly neobtěžují, proč taky? – a předstírat, že se učí, i když N.K.Ú. složil teprve před pár týdny. Někdy dá přednost učebnici Přeměňování, ale většinou se dívá.

Stojí na vrcholku schodiště, nenápadně, jako by náhodou procházel, ale oni si ho stejně nikdy nevšimnou. Nahoru se nedívají. On je tam dole vidí – matku se Siriusem. Křičí. Hádají se. Zase. A zase. A zase.

Někdy má pocit, že to nepřežije.

"Ty úchylné prase, otec se obrací v hrobě, zrazuješ vlastní rodinu! Měla jsem tě nechat zajít hned, jak ses narodil."

"Drž hubu. Ježibabo."

Mlaskne ohlušující facka a Sirius trhne hlavou, proti jeho vůli mu unikne slabé zasténání. Jejich matka má pádnou ruku.

"Já tě naučím, ty zkažený spratku, já tě naučím úctě k matce – i kdybych tě proto musela zabít!"

"Nenávidím tě."

Když to Sirius řekl poprvé, Regulus probrečel půl noci, protože se mu zdálo, jako by se hroutil celý jeho svět. Ta slova byla tak hrozná, že se Siriusovi za ně mělo něco stát. Ale nestalo se nic – a Sirius ani nevypadal, že by jich litoval.

_Prosím, prosím, tati,_ myslí si Regulus, _kéž bys byl naživu, chtěl bych, aby všecko bylo jako dřív._

Ale ví, že nebude, že všechno je čím dál horší. Vypadá to, že všechno, co Sirius dělá, dělá matce naschvál: 'zaprodal svou duši Nebelvíru', je 'Potterův poskok', 'poflakuje se s mudlovskými šmejdy a žebrotou'. A Sirius za rok ukončí školu – tohle je poslední léto, kdy z něj matka ještě může vymlátit to nemožné chování a přivést ho trochu k rozumu.

Vymlátí to z něj. Doslova.

"Předkloň se."

"Naser si." Siriusovi přeskočí hlas, zdá se, že to je i na něj trochu moc, i když se dál snaží tvářit se vzdorně. "Přinuť mě."

"Expelliarmus!"

Siriusova hůlka odletí do kouta a on sám narazí do zdi, z prokousnutého rtu mu teče krev a oči se mu zamlží. Jejich matka, velmi upjatá ve svých černých šatech, na něj shlédne, pak ho zvedne a mávnutím hůlky ho hodí přes hranu stolu, tváří dolů. Vztek ji přemůže, popadne Siriuse a přirazí jej obličejem na stůl – další krev se mu spustí z nosu, košili má roztrženou.

Občas si Regulus přizná, že se dívá právě kvůli tomuto okamžiku. Když je Siriusův obličej zamazaný krví, černé vlasy – dlouhé a rozpuštěné, narozdíl od Regulusova ulízaného účesu – se mu lepí na kůži, košile mu sklouzne z ramenou, odhalí kousek hrudi, hnědou bradavku přitisknutou k desce stolu.

Hůl, která patřila jejich otci, očarovaná, aby zesilovala úder, se míhá vzduchem. Ze zvuku, který se ozve, když hůl dopadne na tělo, se Regulusovi dělá mdlo. Trhne sebou a schová na moment tvář k rameni. Ale pak se stejně dívá dál. Vidí, jak si Sirius rozkousává ret, aby vydržel zticha – dlouho se snaží vydržet. Jenže bití pokračuje dál a dál, až to nakonec vzdá a na tváři se mu objeví slza. Ale nikdy nekřičí ani neprosí, aby ho už nechala.

Později se matka zastaví v Regulusově pokoji, jen tak, sedne si na jeho postel, a on se bude snažit být hodný syn, jak ona říká – 'ty nejsi jako ten fracek, ty mě nezklameš' – bude se na ni dívat soucitnýma psíma očima.

"Namasíruj mi ramena," požádá ho ona a nepohodlně pokrčí rameny. "Ta hůl je těžká."

Udělá to, klekne si za ni na postel, palci mne její ztuhlé krční svaly a ona tiše sténá úlevou.

Nedá se říct, že by zrovna voněla, je cítit asi jako staré koření smíchané s prachem – vlastně dost podobně páchne Krátura – a Regulus má někdy pocit, že stíny její tvář strašidelně mění, vypadá v nich stará a zlá.

A on si pořád živě pamatuje, jak nápadně krásná bývala ve svých večerních šatech, s diamanty zářícími v uších a na krku, když šli s otcem na nějaký večírek – a jak krásně vonívala, když se k Regulusovi skláněla a lehce přitiskla chladné rty na jeho tvář.

On potom zajde do Siriusova pokoje – pod záminkou, že potřebuje nějakou knihu – Sirius bude sedět na neustlané posteli a tvářit se vzdorně, bude kouřit ty ohavné mudlovské cigarety. Bude se na Reguluse dívat jako by to on za všecko mohl a řekne:

"Vypadni, smrdíš jak ona."

Sirius... Pamatuje si jiného Siriuse. Siriuse, kterému byly tak čtyři roky, běžel k Regulusovi s roztaženýma rukama a šišlal na něj, jako to viděl u někoho z dospělých: "Pojď sem, můj andílku, obejmu tě."

Taky Siriuse, který o svých osmých narozeninách obcházel s potrhlým úsměvem celý dům a kontroloval každou ozdobu, kterou tam otec na jeho počest vyvěsil – protože Regulus měl narozeniny o měsíc dřív a celou tu dobu Sirius vyhrožoval, že jestli na jeho narozeniny nebude dům 'přesně stejně pěkný jako na Regovy', uteče.

A Siriuse, který uřknul každého ze Zmijozelu, kdo si chtěl Reguluse v prvním ročníku dobírat.

Tenkrát bylo všechno o tolik snazší. Jejich otec byl naživu a ani Siriusovo zařazení do Nebelvíru nevypadalo jako taková katastrofa. Tehdy jejich matka byla – no, šťastná asi ne, na to se vždycky moc kontrolovala – ale snad byla spokojená.

A Regulus si ho nehonil každou noc, neschopný s tím přestat, bez ohledu na to, jak moc se snaží – a nepředstavoval si při tom rozkousané rty vlastního bratra a jeho pevný hrudník v roztrhané košili.

Rychleji, víc, kůže pleská o kůži a Siriusova tvář je tak krásná – každý to říká, jejich sestřenice se přihlouple chichotají kdykoliv ho vidí – dlouhé rozcuchané vlasy padají přes tmavomodré oči, zlostné a divoké. Někdy Regulus dokonce sní o Siriusově tváři pokryté krví a jeho fantazie provází zvuk hole, dopadající na Siriusova záda a hýždě.

"Siriusi," vzdychá Regulus, a dech se mu zadrhne, když mu do ruky vytryskne horká sprška. "Siriusi."

Každý den tohohle příšerného léta je ještě horší. Tlustá bílá sova Jamese Pottera přinese k snídani poštu a aféra, která přes noc zdánlivě utichla, začne nanovo.

Paranoidní výraz matčinu tvář neopouští už ani když se dívá na Reguluse.

"Vím to. Vím všechno." A Regulus zbledne, protože ho napadne, že by mohla mít na mysli jeho noční aktivity – i přesto, že nikdy nezapomene pokoj zabezpečit tišícími kouzly. "Jenom se tváříš, že jsi poslušný, ve skutečnosti straníš jemu, ne mně. Vím, že spolu o mně mluvíte, vy dva, pomlouváte mě – jak moc stará a hloupá si myslíš, že jsem?"

A Sirius se jen ušklíbne, kdykoliv se potkají. Konečky prstů má celé žluté od nikotinu, tak moc kouří.

"Běž si za ní, ty malý šplhoune. Neopovažuj se strkat nos do mých věcí, špehovat mě."

A Regulus má pocit, že nemůže dýchat. Copak oba nechápou, co mu dělají...

Někdy by je radši viděl mrtvé.

A pak jednou večer, když už nemůže tu osamělost vydržet, vejde bez zaklepání do Siriusova pokoje. A Sirius stojí u okna, v pološeru pozdního soumraku, úplně nahý.

Záda má posetá modřinami, na některých místech zanechaly silnější údery i krvavé stopy, ale nehyzdí ho. Nic ho nedokáže zohavit. Siriusova široká ramena, štíhlý pas, zadek... oh, jeho zadek – a dlouhé a silné nohy, svaly na nich se napínají, když...

Něco tam u toho okna dělá – Regulus sice nevidí co, ale vůně i zvuk jsou mu důvěrně známé.

Skoro tomu nemůže uvěřit. Takže Sirius, jeho bratr, to dělá taky? Má představy, uspokojuje se sám. Onanuje. Regulus zrudne, když zaslechne jemné, vlhké pleskání – a chce utéct – ale taky tady chce zůstat napořád, dívat se, vychutnávat si dokonalou linii Siriusových zad a jeho paže, která se pohybuje, pohybuje...

A pak: "Jamesi," řekne Sirius. "Jamesi."

Regulus se zajíkne, unikne mu hlasité vydechnutí a Sirius se bleskem otočí, oči rozšířené leknutím – a, ano, penis mu stojí, tyčí se mezi stehny. A v následující vteřině se zděšení změní ve zlost.

"Ty zkurvenej šmíráku." Neřve na něj, jen syčí – a to Reguluse vyděsí ještě víc. "Jak se opovažuješ... Jsi jako ona, horší než ona, to ona tě sem poslala?"

Sirius, Sirius – s bledým obličejem, odhalenými zuby – v jeho tváři je tak málo známého, tak málo, čeho by se Regulus mohl chytit, tak málo ze vzpomínek na šťastnější časy, kterých se nechce vzdát.

"Ona... ona mě neposlala. Já..."

Ale samozřejmě, Sirius neposlouchá – nebo neslyší, přibližuje se, tvář bílou, penis rudý – Regulus má rozostřený pohled, neví kam se má dívat, ani kam se dívat chce.

"Nikdy se jí nedokážeš vzepřít, vždycky uděláš cokoliv chce, ty mizerný, posraný pinčle, to nemáš vůbec vlastní mozek? Když ti řekne, aby ses šel utopit – půjdeš a uděláš to? Když ti řekne, abys jí vylízal kundu – ale to už nejspíš stejně děláš, ty debile!"

Regulus si nemyslí, že by Sirius sám věděl, co vykládá, z čeho ho obviňuje – a nedokáže se proti takovým absurdním nařčením bránit. Takže tam jen stojí, tak blízko u dveří, a přesto se nepokusí utéct. A Sirius se blíží, jeho dech je cítit po cigaretách a tělo voní vzrušením.

"Na co čumíš?" vyprskne hnusným, nepříčetným hlasem. "Chtěl bys, co, ty malej hulibrku?"

Zvedne ruku, aby Reguluse uhodil, praštil, podobně jako jejich matka bije Siriuse – a Regulus sklouzne dolů, na kolena, aby se políčku vyhnul. Siriusův penis, jeho vlhká špička, se ocitne přímo před jeho obličejem.

A Regulus se bez přemýšlení přisune blíž, sevře kolem něj rty, naklání se a snaží se pobrat co nejvíc z jeho délky dokáže.

Není to takové, jak si představoval, v jeho fantaziích je to obvykle Sirius, kdo bere do úst jeho penis, ale právě teď chce přesně tohle, zdá se to tak správné – dokonce i když se málem pozvrací, když mu Siriusův žalud zatlačí do krku.

Sirius zalapá po dechu. Ten zvuk – Regulus ho cítí, prochází celým Siriusovým tělem a končí v Regulusových ústech. Je to úžasný pocit dokonalé blízkosti, téměř spojení. Sirius zase prudce vydechne. Zní to, jako by se dusil.

"Regu." Jeho hlas se úplně změnil, není vůbec podobný tomu, který Regulusovi nadával. "Regu... proč?"

Chce se Siriusovi podívat do tváře, vidět jeho výraz, ale to nemůže, když se musí sklánět, aby dostal Siriusův penis hlouběji do svého protestujícího krku. Jediné, co Regulus vidí, je Siriusovo břicho. Svaly pod hebkou kůží se chvějí, stahují se – ale to mu říká nejspíš přesně totéž, co by vyčetl ze Siriusovy tváře.

Vidí, jak Sirius bezradně zvedne ruce, jako by chtěl Reguluse odstrčit – ale neudělá to, a ruce se nerozhodně vznáší blízko jeho hlavy. Vidět Siriuse nerozhodného – a vědět, že to byl on, kdo to bratrovi způsobil, mu dostatečně vynahradí nepříjemné pocity ze Siriusova příliš velkého penisu, vraženého v krku.

Ústa má plná slin a neví co s tím, a občas zapomene, že musí dýchat nosem – ale oh, Siriusova chuť, hladkost a horkost jeho penisu, mírně slaná – ta za to rozhodně stojí.

"Oh Regu," vzdychá Sirius a konečně ho napadne, co s rukama. Zaboří je do Regulusových vlasů, ale ne bolestivě, spíš jemně, ani ne aby ho vedl, ale spíš jako by se potřeboval něčeho držet.

Siriusi, myslí si Regulus, když se mu bratr vylévá do úst, Siriusi, Siriusi. A sám exploduje ve stejné chvíli, přímo v kalhotách, zatímco se klepe a dusí se Siriusovým semenem.

Ústa má plná hořké, výrazné chuti, která mu vhání slzy do očí a do kalhot se mu vsakuje morká, ještě teplá skvrna. Té si je Regulus mimořádně dobře vědomý. Sirius pomalu pustí jeho vlasy a Regulus ví, že se na něj dívá. Ale není si jistý, jestli se teď může podívat Siriusovi do tváře. Co se stane, když zvedne hlavu? Sirius se ho zeptá, určitě se bude ptát – a Regulus nemá vůbec žádné vysvětlení.

Prosím, nezlob se na mě, to má říct? Jsi tak nádherný – divoký a krásný, jako nějaká šelma – jsi úplně jiný než já. Snil jsem o tobě; o tom, jak ti dělám různé věci, a ty je děláš mně.

Olízne si rty. Bylo to snadné, dokud měl v ústech Siriusův penis. Zdálo se to tak správné.

Zvedne ruku, opatrně, a dotkne se Siriusova stehna. Hůl mu na horké kůži zanechala modřiny a škrábance. Sirius se zachvěje jako kůň, jako by ho Regulusův dotek pálil.

Nemůže mluvit. Nebude. Dívá se na Siriusův penis, teď ochablý, a těžké koule pod ním, pokryté tmavým chmýřím, a najednou se natáhne a líbá je, zvedne je v dlani, jemně se jich dotýká prsty. A Sirius sebou trhne a ztuhne a zdá se, že dokonce zapomene dýchat.

Dobře, pomyslí si Regulus, teď určitě nebude chtít mluvit.

A radost se náhle smísí se závratnou rozkoší z toho, že je Siriusovi tak blízko, z toho intimního dotyku, ještě důvěrnějšího, než když polykal Siriusův penis. Siriusovy koule jsou hebké, rozehřáté a těžké, porostlé silnými chlupy, a voní tak výrazně a opojně, víc než cokoliv jiného. A také je tu kouzelné vědomí Siriusovy bezbrannosti, poddává se Regulusovi – a Regulus si připadá nepříčetný, omámený, když olizuje bratrův šourek, přejíždí po něm širokými tahy jazyka.

"Ach můj Bože," unikne Siriusovi téměř hysterické uchechtnutí – a je zase tvrdý. Když Regulus rukou přejede po jeho boku a tře ho, Sirius vychází dotyku vstříc, a Regulus nechce cítit a vnímat nic než jeho horkou kůži.

Neví, co se to s ním děje, nechápe, jaké divné nutkání jej přiměje zašeptat, aniž by se na Siriuse podíval: "Otoč se. Prosím, otoč se."

Jeho starší bratr je v jeho rukou jako loutka, ochotně se otočí a Regulus uvidí jeho zadek, oblé a pevné hýždě – a na nich podebrané, citlivé šrámy.

Chce víc, ochutnat ho, cítit jeho vůni a jeho blízkost, chce Siriuse poznat jako nikdo jiný. Olizuje jeho rány, chutnají slaně a horce, a Sirius se chvěje, ale neříká nic.

Ucukne, když Regulus roztáhne jeho hýždě. Ale ze rtů mu neunikne ani slovo. A Regulus žasne, jestli by ho Sirius nechal, aby si ho vzal, takhle, vsunul své prsty – nebo svůj penis – do té růžové, svraštělé květinky jeho otvoru. Sirius by mu dovolil si ho vzít – a asi by si představoval, že to je James Potter.

A proto se Regulus ani nepokusí – místo toho se skloní blíž a zatlačí na otvor jazykem. Sirius se zachvěje, vydá zvuk, jako by ho to bolelo, a rychle se zakousne do hřbetu své ruky.

Regulus ho olizuje, všude kolem otvoru, nahoru a dolů až k hrázi, a částečně si uvědomuje, že to je šílené, že dělá něco, co normální lidé nedělají. Ale zvuky, které vydává Sirius, prudké, plytké oddechování a výrazná, charakteristická vůně, podobná vůni Siriusovy kůže, jen ostřejší a pomalu se uvolňující kroužek, který se otevírá Regulusově jazyku – na tom nemůže být nic špatného.

A kdyby bylo, jemu je to jedno.

Je omámený – opilý Siriusem, svou mocí nad ním, Siriusovou rozkoší – a nemůže se nabažit jeho chuti, kroužku sevřeného kolem jazyka. Regulus vniká dovnitř krátkými, prudkými pohyby, pak ho zas olizuje – a takhle, ano, takhle si Siriuse bere, je jeho, a to je vše, co chce. Netušil, že by mohlo být něco tak skvělého.

"Ach Bože," zašeptá zase Sirius. "Už budu, ach můj..."

A už je, chvěje se po celém těle, a Regulus tiskne tvář k jeho pozadí, snaží se nasát co nejvíc toho úžasného pocitu blízkosti. Ruce opírá o Siriusova stehna a cítí, jak se bratr třese a oddechuje. A kdyby se už nikdy nemusel pohnout, kdyby tak mohl zůstat, v tichosti a blízko Siriuse, byl by docela šťastný.

Pak Siriusova ruka sevře jeho zápěstí a on se otočí, drží Reguluse na místě.

Nelze tomu utéct, a nelze ani odkládat nevyhnutelné. Sirius ho drží a dívá se na něj, tvář zalitou potem, zornice rozšířené, oči veliké a divoké.

"Regu," řekne úplně ochraptělým hlasem. "Já... já nevím, co říct."

"Můžeš mu říct třeba '_Bravo_'."

Nový hlas, nemilosrdný jako prásknutí bičem – a ticho hrubě přeruší pronikavý zvuk potlesku. A Regulus si myslí prosím, prosím, ať to není pravda. Ale pravda to _je_, ve dveřích stojí jejich matka, vzpřímeně a zlověstně, a pomalu a stejnoměrně plácá dlaněmi o sebe.

"Nebylo moc těžké ho dostat, co, Regulusi?" řekne. "Myslí ptákem, ničím jiným."

Regulusův popletený mozek odmítá pochopit její slova. Čekal by cokoliv – křik, proklínání, mohla je oba zmlátit k smrti. Ale její tvář v šeru vypadá klidně – má téměř spokojený výraz a oba je pozoruje jako nějaký zvláštní hmyz.

Sirius zavrčí, ani se nesnaží ovládat. Sevře Regulusovo zápěstí jako do svěráku.

"Neměl ses tak dlouho trápit, Regulusi," pokračuje matka, "tolik nocí. Krátura mi to řekl, věděl jsi přece, že tišící kouzla na domácí skřítky nefungují, nebo ne? Jsem ráda, že jsi spokojený. Ty jsi hodný syn, ty si to zasloužíš. A tenhle – tahle _kurva_ – tomu je to jedno, komu poslouží. Jestli Potterovi, mudlovským šmejdům, nebo ještě někomu jinému. Může stejně dobře potěšit i tebe."

Katastrofa, pomyslí si Regulus, ale jeho myšlenky postrádají zápal, jelikož už ví, že je stejně pozdě. Radši je měla zmlátit. Ale ona tam jen stojí, samolibý úsměv na tenkých rtech – a Sirius najednou pustí jeho zápěstí, odstrčí Regulusovu ruku pryč, jako by se nechtěl dotýkat něčeho tak nechutného.

Ne, chce říct, prosím neposlouchej ji. Ale slova mu uváznou v krku, když se podívá do Siriusovy bílé, rozzuřené tváře.

"Copak se ti nelíbí?" ptá se jejich matka. "Nechceš, aby se ti říkalo kurvo? To máš smůlu, protože přesně to jsi."

Tak to není, myslí si Regulus, to já jsem kurva, já jsem to chtěl. Ale je pozdě – Sirius se naráz pohne, vztekle se otočí – v ruce drží hůlku a míří střídavě na matku a na Reguluse, tvář má plnou šílené nenávisti.

"Vypadněte z mého pokoje," křičí, "vypadněte oba dva!"

"V tohle domě není nic tvého!" vřískne matka, úplně stejně nepříčetným hlasem. Ale trochu ucouvne – a Regulus, poplašený jejím evidentním strachem, se také škrábe pryč, napůl po zadku, napůl po patách – pryč ze Siriusova pokoje, a v témže okamžiku se dveře zabouchnou.

"Jak se opovažuješ mluvit takhle s vlastní matkou?" ječí matka. A Regulus je rád, že se se Siriusem zase pustili do sebe a on tak může vstát, utéct do svého pokoje, prásknout za sebou dveřmi, jednou dvakrát, třikrát otočit klíčem v zámku, jako by byl díky tomu v bezpečí, jako by tím vymazal všechno, co se stalo – nebo mu to alespoň mohlo pomoct zapomenout.

Sedne si na podlahu, zakryje si uši a snaží se neposlouchat, na nic nemyslet.

Prosím, otče, chci být mrtvý jako ty.

Opakuje to pořád dokola a zacpává si uši prstem tak dlouho, že málem zmešká okamžik, kdy konečně zmlknou.

Nakonec odtáhne ruce z uší a napjatě poslouchá. Ticho. Matka je asi v jídelně, sedí sama u stolu, jak si v poslední době zvykla. A Sirius je ve svém pokoji.

Regulus má tvář mokrou slzami. Ani si nevšiml, že pláče. V jeho pokoji je tma, a on se vyčerpaně opírá o zeď. Jaká příšerná noc.

Jaký hnusný život.

Siriusovy dveře se zavřou s ohlušujícím prásknutím. Regulus slyší, jak bratr rychle a rozzlobeně prochází chodbou a dolů po schodech.

"Accio koště," zaječí.

"Kam jdeš, ty pomatenče?" zeptá se jejich matka – a Sirius pomstychtivě, škodolibě odpoví:

"Potěšit Pottera."

"Jestli teď odejdeš, už nejsi můj syn!"

"Výborně, nechci mít s touhle rodinou nic společného!"

"Zrádče!"

Regulus uslyší další prásknutí dveřmi, něco v jeho prsou se zlomí a vypadá to, že bude křičet. Ale nekřičí, položí hlavu na zkřížená zápěstí a mlčí.

**KONEC**


End file.
